Tat Troubles
"Tat Troubles" is the fifth episode of the first season of the JD: Meant To Be continuation series, JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era. The episode is set to air on August 30, 2017. The writer is Melody Phoenix, and the person directing is FalcoLombardi99. Overview A group member has troubles when their school doesn't approve of showing their new tattoo. Plot When Melody gets a violin tattooed on her wrist, the principal of the gang's school tells her she has to cover it up or leave the school. The gang tries to help the school board realize the importance of creativity in a performing arts school. Cast ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina Melody Phoenix as Melody JohnJD1302 as John FalcoLombardi99 as Falco Guest Stars ??? as Principal Morris ??? as Superintendent Terry Extras for classmates and board members Trivia * Melody Phoenix, the actress playing Melody, does want tattoos when she's older. However, her guardian won't allow that until she's 18 years old Quotes Melody: Guys! Look at my new tat! Ballerina: What's a tat? John: Obviously, it's slang for a pet snake. Melody: No! Tattoo, you idiots! Falco: Oh. That makes more sense. But, uh...what is it? Melody: A violin! You know, my favorite instrument? The one I play nonstop? Gosh, you guys are dumb today! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Principal Morris: I'm afraid you'll either have to change shirts or go home. Melody: But why? Morris: Your new tattoo is distracting to the other students. And it's completely inappropriate for a school as prestigious as ours. Your new "ink" is completely violating the dress code. We let it slide with that hole you put in your septum. But that is too far, Ms. Phoenix. Melody: So I have to wear long sleeves for the whole year? Morris: Yes. Or we'll be forced to expel you, if that is what you would prefer. Melody: It won't look good on my college applications that I got expelled. DO YOU THINK I'D PREFER TO BE EXPELLED, PRINCIPAL MORRIS? Are you really that unintelligent? Morris: Unintelligent? Excuse me? Melody: You used a big word, so I did, too. Now take your "prestigious" and shove it up your butt. (Melody leaves and slams the door behind her) _________________________________________________________________________________ Melody: I got a detention. Ballerina, Falco, and John: FOR WHAT? Melody: Telling Morris to shove a fancy word up his...yeah. (John sighs to himself and Falco and Ballerina try to stifle a laugh) __________________________________________________________________________________ Superintendent: Tattoos are unacceptable at our prestigious school. Melody: (mumbles) I swear if I hear that word one more time... John: Yes, we understand that part, Mrs. Terry. However, we don't understand why tattoos aren't allowed at a school so creative. I thought we were supposed to use art to express ourselves, and you know tattoos are body art, which is a form of art. Superintendent: ....I-I think we need a few minutes to think things through. Good-bye. Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era Category:The Golden Era episodes Category:Ballerina Category:John Category:Falco Category:Melody